reclaimingsancretorfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss Battle: Fire Kingdom
The Mordrathi citadel, built on the mounded isle of Mormath, was constructed around a pool of sacred fire at its core. For centuries the scared fire (which is an entity in its own right) has been bound to a dread tiger, which gives it physical form for the creature's extended lifetime. About the Boss The dread tiger (or Sacred beast as it's referred to by the Mordrathi when imbued with the scared fire) is a powerful evolution of the isle's native shadow cat species. When chosen as the next incarnation of the sacred beast, the fire gradually turns the cat's coat orange, leaving only some black striping from its original coat. Immune to fire and shock, the only apparent weakness is to frost which makes it unique as an RST boss, where previously, bosses were weak to the element that strengthened them, the dread tiger's inherent resistance to fire has kept the elemental stone effects somewhat at bay over the years. Like the other creature bosses, the dread tiger once had a more docile nature in-tune with the Mordrathi, but the elemental curse has reverted the beast to a feral and aggressive nature tainting the effects of the sacred fire, which once gave all Mordrathi protection. The Arena The dread tiger is not as hearty or dangerous a foe as some of RST's other bosses, but the arena is. If anything is guaranteed to singe you here it's the arena. The large chamber is made up of a single, but vast, pool of lava, with an altar on the far end from the entry point. There are three large stage platforms spanning the room, each with 4 fiery columns, and multiple local teleport pads. To the sides of each platform are sequences of moving stones that serve to keep the lava in motion so it never hardens to a crust. These can be used as stepping stones to move between platforms throughout the battle. Watch the timing though, it's very easy to miss that window of opportunity and get burned for your trouble. The player arrives in the arena via a teleport pad from the main throne room and lands them on the platform furthest from the altar. The dread tiger will be there ready to fight, no special trigger is needed. Using a frost enchanted weapon like Polarfera can help things move along. Battle Strategy The battle in the hall of sacred fire is easily one of the most challenging as you will need to rely on timing, acrobatic skill, and patience to get through it, over physical combat. The actual encounters with the dread tiger can be fairly painless, the trick is that as he loses health, he will cloak himself and teleport away to another platform and you will have to chase him down.The graphic on the left here is a full visual outline of the battle, but let's break it down in case that's confusing. #Green Arrow: This is the platform where you come in, this is where you will battle the dread tiger for the first round. Once he disappears you need to climb down the left side of the platform, loot the coffins if you like, then move on. #Blue Arrow: These are the moving steps mentioned above in the arena section. Once you have the timing down, hop across them to the glowing teleport pad at the end of the group. You will reappear on the far side of the arena, closest to the altar. The platform you want will be straight ahead past a few more stepping stones. #Purple Arrow: Across the moving steps on this section you will come up alongside the platform. You need to cross where it's corner meets the third platform's corner, shimmying over floating debris, stepping stones, and then climbing up the crumbled wall side of the platform to resume the fight. #Pink Arrow: When the second battle ends and the cat retreats to the third platform, hop down off the platform into another teleport pad in this far corner to teleport back to the front of the arena, on the opposite side from where you entered. #Indigo Arrow: One more set of moving stepping stones stands between you and victory, thankfully it's a short section. Cross the stones and enter the next teleport pad to cross the wider expanse and land on the steps that lead up to the final platform. #Orange Arrow: Climb the steps to the last platform and bring the big cat down. He's had a nice run, but by now you'll be ready for the end. Fortunately he'll go down without too much trouble provided you still have some health potions and a frosty weapon. #Yellow Arrow: When the battle is over, one more teleport pad will appear and teleport you to the altar at the front of the arena. Speak to the accursed to claim the fire stone and open the portal back to the citadel. Category:Puzzle Guide